1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nutating motors and to valve operators driven by nutating motors.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Nutating motors are frequently used to operate large fluid-control valves because such motors provide high torque at low operating speeds. The valves produce significant axial thrust forces, and the prior drive mechanisms for those valves have therefore required bulky gear boxes or offset drives, which are not suited for shipboard installations or installations wherever space and clearance are limited. Further, the rotors for nutating motors are often machined from solid steel blanks which do not have optimum magnetic characteristics, so that the motor itself has less than optimum performance characteristics.